


Love Is Immortal, Alec Isn't

by the_fangirl_freak



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_freak/pseuds/the_fangirl_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y-You're doing what now?"<br/>"I'm removing my immortality..."<br/>What happens when Magnus finds a spell to make him immortal? What would Alec want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing anything. Criticism welcomed! Sorry for such a short chapter just getting an introduction. Tell me what you think!  
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL CREDIT TO CASSANDRA CLARE

Jace stood in front of Magnus with an expression of unbelief. "Y-You're doing what now?"

"I'm removing my immortality..."

"What? Why? How?"

"I found a spell that's suppose to-"

"Suppose to? So in other words you aren't positive it will take away your immortality?" Jace interrupted.

Magnus rolled his eyes. He was already nervous, it was his life after all. "Look blondie, I don't need your permission I'm going to do the spell anyway."

"So why did you call me here?" Jace asked with an impatient tone.

"I called you here because I need you to keep Alec away. If he were to walk in while I was in the middle of the spell it could backfire and kill him and that defeats the purpose of me trying." Magnus walked into the kitchen and poured a strong cup of coffee. It was certainly not easy speaking with Jace. He was arrogant and thought he was always right. What Magnus was doing wasn't wrong. Was it?

"Will it hurt you?" Jace asked curiously.

"I'm stripping my body of eternal life, I'm sure it won't feel great." Magus replied, his eyes roamed up to Jace's. "If something were to happen to me I don't want Alec to be around. He doesn't need to see if I were to, perhaps, explode. Too much glitter." Magnus added the last part in an attempt to lighten the mood. However judging by the look on Jace's face it had no effect.

"When?" Jace asked. Magnus thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow about 12."

"What do you expect me to tell Alec?"

"Take him on a hunt. Not a dangerous one preferably, but one that will keep him out of this side of town till, lets say six tomorrow night. He will come here tonight and sleep. Tomorrow he will wake up and you will call at 11, no later. That leaves me an hour to get everything set up and prepared and for you and Alec to be gone by 12." Magnus instructed. "Understand?"

"Yes. What do I do if we finish the hunt before your done. What hunt takes five hours?" Jace asked.

"Figure it out. I don't have time to plan THAT too." Irritation crept into Magnus' voice and Jace noticed it.

"Fine. Whatever but know that if you die and Alec figures out I knew..." Jace looked at Magnus with as much seriousness as he could muster. "Well...you know parabatai."

"Yes, yes I know, now leave before Alec gets home. I don't want him assuming anything is up. If it is my last night on Earth, I don't want to spend it fighting." Magnus' exhaustion was obvious and Jace took pity on him. They walked to the door and Jace walked out. Suddenly he turned around.

"You owe me big time Bane. When you come out of this I expect you to do something to pay me back," and with that he turned and walked out the door, not waiting for a reply from Magnus. Magnus walked over to the window watching him disappear behind a building to his right. Then to his left he saw Alec round the corner, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. His head was down and his hair messy. He had just finished with a demon attack down at the park. Magnus' heart softened he hated Alec's job but there was nothing he could to but comfort him. Even worse was having to lie to his shadowhunter. Pretending that he doesn't have anything dangerous planned for tomorrow was going to be rough.

**********

Alec having previously been on a hunt was exhausted. He had bruises and cuts which he would've healed had the Moloch demons not kicked his steele into the lake. Normally he would've had Izzy or Jace there with him but Izzy was with Simon and Jace was no where to be found but the job had to be done so he went alone. Now however he was just glad to be going home to Magnus and resting it all off. As soon as he reached the door it popped open. Magnus. Alec walked into his home and closed the door behind him. "Magn-" was all he managed to get out before being pushed into the door and Magnus' lips were on his.

His hands went to Alec's face and held him. Suddenly and all to soon Magnus pulled away. His cat eyes found Alec's. "Hello gorgeous." he said flirtatiously. Magnus pulled his hands away and he looked at his hands and saw Alec's blood. Magnus' eyes widened and he looked up panicked.

"I'm okay! I'm okay! Its just a few little scratches here n there, they'll heal." Alec tried explaining.

"Where is your steele?" Magnus scolded. Alec paused for a moment biting his lip.

"At the bottom of the lake somewhere." Magnus' face softened seeing the look of a child who expected punishment on Alec's face amused him but replied with,

"Where else are you hurt?" Alec pulled off his hoodie revealing rips in his shirt and scratches on his side and chest. Alec looked at Magnus and saw his eyes sadden like it was his fault he was hurt.

"Mags," Alec tipped Magnus' chin back up so they were looking eye to eye. "It's nothing to worry about okay? It happens I'll just get Jace's steele tomorrow and heal myself."

Magnus grabbed Alec's face again and kissed it. Alec felt a rush of relief to his head. Magnus slid his hands down to Alec's chest and the rush appeared again. Finally, Magnus' hands went to Alec's side and the rush happened a last time. Magnus pulled away and his brows pulled together "Better?" Magnus asked.

"Much." Alec replied.

"Need anything else?" Magnus asked.

"A bed would be great." Alec smiled and walked to the bathroom to change out of is bloody sweaty clothes and take a shower. Closing the door behind him he smiled to himself. He couldn't imagine not having Magnus with him.

**********

After Alec's shower he walked out and found Magnus reading something on the bed. Alec walked over, kissed Magnus' head, and crawled under the sheets with him. Magnus snapped his fingers and the lights flipped off. Magnus put his book on the nightstand and curled up against Alec. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind but Alec was tired why push him for anything.

 Alec felt the pull of sleep and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. The only exception was that he heard Magnus whisper "I love you" and then he was floating in a vast darkness where sleep had power over him.

**********

The next morning Magnus woke up and looked at the clock. 7:29 a.m.. He took a deep breath and turned to see Alec's bright blue eyes mere inches from his own eyes. "Morning" Alec said sleep still apparent in his voice he must have just woke up too. He closed his eyes like if he pretended he was asleep it would take ahold of him again. Magnus reached up and stroked his hair and face. Alec sighed happily but still lay there with eyes closed. After a few moments Alec opened his eyes seeing the pained expression on Magnus' face. Concern flashed in Alec's eyes making the blue in them swim. "Are you okay?" Whatever worry was on Magnus' face disappeared instantly.

Magnus forced his eyes to brighten and a smile to spread across his face. "Yea, I'm fine how are you on this beautiful morning?"

"Fine..." Alec's suspicion was obvious. _Great_ Magnus thought, _now he will be suspicious the rest of the time he's here._ As if Alec read his mind the suspicion snapped out of him and Alec kissed him quickly and then got up and got dressed. "We should do something today."

Magnus' heart dropped "Yea...we should." Magnus added weakly. If Alec heard the nervousness in Magnus' voice he didn't acknowledge it. Alec just turned and smiled at Magnus and walked out of the bedroom. Magnus' heart was shattered he couldn't stand being away from Alec. He wondered briefly what would happen to Alec if he died today. As soon as he thought it he regretted it. He would live through this. He had to. If not for his sake then for Alec he'd come back for Alec. Always.


	2. Accipe Meum Inmortalitatem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sets up the incantation. Alec goes on a hunt but knows Jace is hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed out the entire chapter last night and right before I got the chance to post it IT DELETED. I just kinda sat here like....OMFG NO YOU DID NOT JUST DELETE!! So anyway this is a second go at this chapter and I'm sorry if it isn't accurate and it feels rushed I'm terrible at details and drawing it out. also I OWN NOTHING! ALL TO CASSANDRA CLARE!

Just as Magnus and Jace had planned a phone call was made to Alec's phone. Magnus heard the ring and looked up, his heart began speeding up and he could feel a small tremble begin in his hands. "Hello?....Where?...." Alec sighed and turned to look at Magnus. Alec shook his head and rolled his eyes "okay, okay, fine I'll be there in 15 minutes. Yeah, bye."

"Who was that?" Magnus asked even though he already knew exactly who it was on the other line.

"Jace." Alec brought a hand to his face and slid his hand up through his hair. Exhaustion was already written on his face and he hadn't even left. Magnus wished he could have done this another day just so Alec would have one day of resting. However it would just be delaying what Magnus felt he had to do. If he wanted to be with Alec he was going to have to do this before Alec left him like all the others.

"Ah...demons attacking again?"

"They apparently have nothing better to do, wish it could have waited." Alec said with sadness in his voice. His tone only made Magnus' heart break that much more.

Magnus stood from where he was sitting and walked over and hugged Alec. Whether it was to comfort Alec or himself he couldn't tell. "Be careful okay?" Alec pulled back so he could look Magnus in the eyes

"I'm always careful."

"Liar. If it wasn't for my magnificent self you would have been gone." Magnus teased.

"In more ways than one," Alec muttered so quietly Magnus almost didn't hear it.

"Hey what's going on with you? Talk to me." Alec was scaring Magnus he always wore an expression that made Magnus think there was more to the story than what he was willing to tell.

"We can talk later. I've got to run to the Institute before Jace kills me for being late." Alec kissed Magnus' nose and ran out the door. Later. Later was a time Magus wasn't sure he had. Oh how Magnus hoped this spell worked he wanted nothing more than to grow old with the only person who had ever truly fit with him.

Chairman Meow walked into the room suddenly and Magnus bent down and picked him up carrying him to the kitchen to get the cat food. "I really hope this works Chairman." Magnus sighed and put the cat back down and filling the cat bowl with food He then walked to where he kept his spell casting items and brought out the candles and began to set them out where they needed to be.

 

**********

 

Alec ran out of Magnus' house and towards the institute. At this point he didn't really care if he was late. He had been planning a nice day with Magnus when Jace had called and ruined it. Him and Magnus hadn't really had an entire day to themselves in a few weeks and Alec did not appreciate that. When he walked into the institute he saw Jace, Clary and Isabelle all standing dressed in their gear.

"About time you got here." Jace said dully. Alec shot him a look of brotherly hatred and walked past the three of them, turning the corner to go change but right before he was completely out of earshot he heard Isabelle's question.

"How do you expect to keep him out all day? What hunt lasts all day?" Isabelle questioned. _What?_ _All day?_

"Shut up Iz, you want the whole east coast to hear you?" Jace said firmly. Isabelle huffed and Alec heard her heels click toward him. He jumped and quietly ran to change.

 

When Alec returned to where he left them he saw Clary and Jace standing close together. This wasn't in a romantic way either, Clary looked panicked. Alec strained to hear what Clary was about to say but Clary had already seen Alec and she quickly shut her mouth and smiled. It was clearly a forced smile but he wouldn't show he knew that. _What are they planning?_

Izzy turned the corner and when Jace saw her he clapped his hands "Great we're all here! TO THE PARK!" he turned on his heels and ran out the gate. There were ALWAYS demons in the park. Ironic that the very place you take your kids, hundreds of demons watched. A collective sigh was released between the remaining three. Clary was the first to follow Jace then Izzy, and finally with another sigh Alec walked out.

When they all finally caught up with Jace he was entering the park gates. Alec looked over at the lake and remembered the Molochs attack from yesterday. Somewhere at the bottom of the lake was his stele. Alec rolled his eyes and continued to follow Jace they came to the edge of the woods and stood there for a moment. Then there was a crash. All four of the Shadowhunters became instantly focused. Alec went in first swerving between trees. Up ahead was a small clearing and there in the center were two Behemoth demons sitting. Their slime covering the earth around them. Alec pulled out an arrow and placed it in the bow. He pulled it back preparing to release and send the arrow flying when a third Behemoth demon appeared. Alec eased up and looked over his shoulder at Jace.

"We may need more back up. I'll call Magnus." Alec reached for his phone but Isabelle grabbed Alec's arm

"NO! I mean...no." She composed whatever panic had just taken ahold of her. " I just mean. We can handle this ourselves we have before." Now Alec knew what this was about. Magnus. What was he doing? Before Alec had a chance to question it Clary interrupted.

"Can we just get this over with?" Clary asked with impatience. Just then Jace ran past flinging himself out in the open where the three Behemoth demons could see him. The demons made a sound of fury and moved toward Jace to attack. Alec raised his bow and shot off an arrow it hit the closest demon rendering him useless for a few seconds before it healed itself. Alec let his arrows fly until he had no more. Throwing his bow to the side he pulled out throwing knifes and started going after them. Clary was dealing with the smallest one of the three, Jace held off one of the big ones while Isabelle took care of the other one. They each had a weapon and were violently lashing into the demons. Alec stood back covering them, trying to drain the Behemoths power as fast as he could. He could tell it was working they were slowing down. The one Clary was fighting was the first to go down it shuttered and exploded the other two Behemoths screamed Jace and Isabelle retreated. They had seriously just pissed off the demons.

"Okay. Izzy and I will go for the one on the left. Alec, Clary you go right." Jace instructed. They nodded in agreement and took off. Alec went ahead of Clary and was glad it was him the Behemoth lashed out and sent Alec flying. His back hit a tree and he slumped against the tree his breath momentarily gone. He got up and launched a knife at the demon taking it by surprise. Clary took the sword she was holding and sliced along the side of the demon. Alec followed. The Behemoth convulsed and then exploded. Two down one to go. Clary and Alec sprinted to the other demon and saw Isabelle almost get bitten, this demon was really going after her. Alec was not okay with that. A rage built up inside him and he whipped out a bigger sword and went to slice the demons side as he had done with the other demon. The last Behemoth saw the attack coming and went to grab Alec. Alec, with his fast reflexes, ducked and slid under its reach. Alec rose up and stabbed it right in the chest, turning the sword as he pulled out.

The Behemoth having been attacked from four places was now out of energy and shivered out of existence. They had killed all three of them. Alec having taken the worst damage of the four felt the exhaustion collapse on him. He fell to his knees sitting there to catch his breath.

"Alec!" Izzy ran over to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I just...I'm really tired I guess." Alec replied. He heard how tired his voice sounded. Suddenly he had an idea. He rose to his feet slowly and spoke. "I'm just going to go home...to Magnus." Alec turned and took three steps

"Woah woah woah," Jace said "We aren't done here."

"Well I sure as hell am....unless you'd like to tell me what you three are hiding?" He turned to face them again. Their faces were so surprised he would have laughed but if Magnus was in this he couldn't act like it was nothing.

Isabelle was the first to speak. "Alec I don't know what-." Alec raised his hand and silenced her

"Stop bullshitting me. I know something is up. Now tell me or I'm going home." Alec had to struggle not to raise his voice. After a few moments of no reply Alec turned around and started to walk away.

"Alec, no." Jace said. Alec kept walking he was entering the woods again. A large tree to his right. "Alec!" suddenly Jace had his hand on Alec's bicep. Alec turned suddenly and launched Jace at the tree.

"ALEC!" he heard Clary and Isabelle shout. Alec shot them a look that silenced them.

Jace hit the tree with a thump, standing against it not daring to move. 

"What.is.Magnus.doing." Alec hissed through clenched teeth. Jace just stood there and stared at Alec dead in the eye. Alec chuckled and took his arm and put it at the base of Jace's throat.

"Jace tell him. Just...tell him. Better he find out now than-"

"Isabelle! Shut up!" Jace hissed. Alec waited for what seemed like years. After growing impatient he pushed off of Jace and walked away from them.

"Alec!" Jace yelled.

Alec, fighting off tears, turned around. "If you won't tell me I'm going to go find out myself because right now I'm assuming the worst." 

Isabelle shook her head and blurted out "Magnus is reversing his immort-". Before she could finish Jace tackled her. Clary grabbed Jace and threw him off of her.

_Immortality. That's what she was going to say. Magnus is trying to become mortal._ Too many emotions swarmed around in Alec's head. He closed the distance between him and Isabelle realizing she would tell him something, as long as Clary held Jace.

"I never should have said anything. Never. Never." muttered Jace.

"Isabelle...what is Magnus doing." Alec looked at her with as much authority as he could muster in that moment.

"Getting rid of his immortality." Tears gathered in her eyes. Suddenly all the emotions in Alec's head cleared but one. Fear.

"How?" Alec's voice shook.

"Isabelle don't!" Jace warned. Alec looked over at Clary her head down but he saw the tear fall.

With eyes wide he turned to Isabelle and grabbed her wrist "How?" Alec asked one more time.

"A-A spell of some sort. A dangerous spell," she looked up a Alec.

"How dangerous?" panic was settling in fast. Isabelle just stood there paralyzed "IZ! How dangerous?" One look was all it took. She lifted her eyes to Alec's and Alec saw the pain in them. His heart dropped.

Alec took off. Running faster than he had ever run in his life as a shadowhunter. _Magnus you idiot! I never should have left him._ Alec heard the three of them following him through the park and then through the streets he was almost there, he was so close. Magnus' apartment came into view, Alec looked up at Magnus' living room window and saw flashes of blue light. Was he too late?

He found his key to Magnus' house and paused to unlock it he was shaking so badly the key wasn't fitting. "Damn key! Open the damn door!" The key snapped into the lock. _Finally_. Alec turned the lock and took one step inside the first door before he hit the ground with a thump. In the time it took him to unlock the door Jace had caught up with him.

"ALEC STOP!" Jace yelled.

"ALEC!" Isabelle screamed. Alec thrashed and twisted.

"JACE HOLD HIM DOWN!" Clary yelled as she bent to help Jace but just then Alec's elbow connected with Jace's chin. Jace jerked back in surprise and that was all the time Alec needed.

"NO! NO! NO" Jace yelled. Alec ran up to Magnus' door and threw it open and before he could take two steps his feet were out from beneath him again. Alec hit the floor once again. Alec lifted his eyes a bit seeing the look of surprise on Magnus' face. When Alec finally registered what he was seeing his heart shattered. There in the floor on his hands and knees Magnus was drenches in sweat and blood.

Alec's desperation grew he had to get to Magnus. Before it was too late.

 

 

**********

　

After Alec left that morning and as soon as Magnus finished setting out all the candles and necessary ingredients, he began. He snapped his fingers and all the candles lit he began mixing everything together and sat the bowl in front of him and began his chant

_"Accipe meum inmortalitatem_

_Da mihi mortalitate"_

Magnus flinched, there was already a burning sensation in his chest. This was going to be a very long process. Magnus took a deep breath and began again.

" _Accipe meum inmortalitatem_

_Da mihi mortalitate_ "

Magnus clutched his shirt. Maybe this would end up killing him. A fire roared inside Magnus. He REALLY didn't want to continue but his mind wondered to Alec. _For Alec, I'm doing this to be with Alec._

_"Accipe meum inmortalitatem_

_Da mihi mortalitate"_

The pain this time made Magnus whimper and he could feel sweat running down his temple. The next time he spoke with a rage demanding the incantation to hurry up. He spoke it five times more as fast as he could before crying out in pain the last time. _A break that was what he needed just a short..._ Magnus collapsed and his vision blurred. His hands trembled and his heart seemed to want to explode out of his chest. How much more? How many more times was it necessary? Magnus looked up at the wall and saw the time 1:54. He'd been at it for almost 2 hours and he had only said it a handful of times. He had to hurry. Alec wouldn't stay gone forever and he didn't need him walking in on this.

Magnus sat up his entire body screaming at him to lay back down and just sleep it all off. He began the chant again, " _Accipe meum inmortalitatem. Da-"_ Magnus coughed and tasted iron he spit and saw red on the floor. Concern grew inside himself. Alec wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want Magnus to torture himself even if it meant keeping Magnus for as long as they both lived.

Magnus wanted Alec though. He wanted to have Alec when he was old and Alec not be freaked out about Magnus still being 18. When Alec was 92 he wanted to be there with the same age, more or less.

And that thought. That thought made Magnus raise up and yell the Incantation with all his power. He spoke it over and over until he was left curled up in pain and blood spewed out of his mouth and his tears and sweat mixing his only thought was Alec. Magnus lay there for awhile waiting on the pain to dull just so he could get back up. It never even began to dull, Magnus just became so use to the fire in his chest that he had enough in him to prop up on his hands and knees.

Magnus furrowed his brow and willed himself to forget the pain. Willed himself to think of Alec and nothing else. Over and over again he weakly said the chant, wanting it so badly to hurry and work before he bled out. Just after what felt like the four hundredth time it clicked in him. _One more time_ he told himself _Once more and I'm done._ He couldn't tell how he knew this but he did. It was obvious in an unknowing way.

He opened his mouth to say it a last time but just opening his mouth made blood pour out of his mouth. He swallowed what was in his mouth and spoke the first line.

_"Accipe meum inmortalitatem."_

There was a thump outside. _No! No! Please don't be Alec PLEASE!_ He was so close. So so close.

"ALEC STOP!" Jace screamed. _Shit_ Magnus thought to himself. 

"ALEC!" someone else yelled. Was that Isabelle?

"JACE HOLD HIM DOWN!" That was Clary. He knew now. They were all there. The four of them were a team. Jace must have let it slip. That idiot! All Magnus could think now was Alec being held down while Magnus was most likely killing himself.

"NO! NO! NO!" Jace screamed and suddenly the door flew open but even as Alec took a step in Jace had him pulled him down to the ground.

"JACE! LET GO! LET ME GO! I LOVE HIM! JACE PLEASE! LET GO!" Alec sobbed Magnus knew this was hurting Alec in so many ways, and then what was left of Magnus' heart shattered. Alec looked Magnus in the eye. Magnus could tell they had been in a battle beforehand the scrapes and bruises on Alec were prominent. There was nothing Alec could do and he knew it.

Magnus spit one last time. Clearing his throat enough to speak. "I love you Alec. I'm doing this for you it's working! Did you hear me? It's going to work!"

"Stop Magnus! Stop." Alec cried.

"No." Magnus said firmly. He looked once more at Alec's blue eyes and finished the incantation.

_"Da mihi mortalitate!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think and how I can improve! What do you think will happen in the next Chapter?


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in which we find out what happened with Magnus and Alec After those certain last words were spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I re-wrote this chapter like 20 times....not kidding like I must not have a life I was up until 2 a.m. trying to figure out how I want this to go. Did I want a horror type of chapter? Did I want a happy chapter? Anyway I tried out both fully typed before I realized that I really cant drag this out much longer. So here is what I'm assuming will be the "ending". I kinda wanted to do an epilogue. So maybe I don't know. I really hope this lives up to your alls expectations.

As soon as he spoke the last words he felt the fire in him turn from excruciating to pleasant. It was like he needed the fire to be there to keep him alive. Light emanated from him he looked away from Alec down to his hands squinting at the brightness. The light was blazing all around him, but he wasn't burning.

After a few seconds Magnus could see nothing else but white. And then, a click of heels.

"Hello Magnus Bane." a woman said. Magnus turned around.

A woman with dark hair and darker eyes appeared dressed in a gray pantsuit.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked.

"Perhaps I am a guardian angel of sorts." She looked Magnus up and down seeing his bloody appearance. A look of disgust appeared and quickly disappeared.

"Am I dead?" Magnus asked. "I mean that defeats the purpose of what I was trying to do." Magnus started to worry. "What about-"

"Alec?" she paused waiting for confirmation. When Magnus nodded she continued "Time is passing slower there, as of right now he can only see a bright light."

Magnus shook his head. "I'm confused. What is this? Where am I?"

"This is the final portion of the spell Magnus Bane. It is where I will explain that if you choose to become mortal that will be it. There is no going back. If even a portion of you wants to remain immortal it would be wise to tell me. If not then I will take your immortality."

"Will I keep my magic?...Not that makes much of a difference of what I choose." Magnus asked.

The woman smiled and replied "Yes but over time it will fade. As you grow older you'll find it harder to maneuver things." Magnus was a bit scared at the thought of living life with less magic, but at this point it was better than having none. "Have you made your decision?"

"I made my decision the second I found the spell. I want to live my life and finish my life with Alexander Lightwood." Magnus said feeling pride in himself for standing up for his decision

The women smiled and replied "Very well." She walked over to Magnus and with one finger touched his temple.

Light flared up again. "Have a wonderful life Magnus Bane, you certainly have something worth keeping."

The next thing he heard was Alec calling out to him.

"Magnus wake up!" Magnus felt weak and didn't have the energy to move or talk. Until he felt two warm hands placed on either side of his face.

"Mmm." was all Magnus was able to get out until he heard his name again

"Magnus?" The relief and love that Alec had said his name in made Magnus' energy come back instantly.

**********

　

Alec heard the last bit of the spell and continued to stare at Magnus. Panic spread throughout Alec like a wildfire.

Suddenly a light started radiating from Magnus it grew brighter and brighter by the second. It was like he was a star burning bright for all to see. Alec shielded his eyes and he heard Jace beside him mummer something in discomfort before moving to shield his eyes as well.

After a few moments the light started to die down and Alec could see Magnus lying on the ground. He looked luminescent. "Magnus?" Alec whispered. Alec cleared his throat and tried again. "Magnus!" There was no reaction from Magnus he just lay there glowing. Alec got up, his entire body trembling. "Magnus! Stop it!" Alec walked slowly over to Magnus. Fearing if he walked too fast his entire body would fall apart.

"Alec...wait." Jace called from the hall.

Alec ignored him and continued to walk. Reaching Magnus he bent down. "Magnus wake up!" Alec placed his hands on Magnus' cheeks. Alec's heart hit the floor.

Oh God...He's de-

"Mmm" Alec's eyes widened.

"Magnus?" Alec questioned. He ran his fingers through Magnus' hair and waited.

"Word of advice." Magnus croaked. "Next time I do something dangerous. Stay away two minutes longer. You scared me."

Alec scoffed, " _I_ scared _You_?"

"Yes." Magnus replied. He opened up his eyes and smiled up at Alec, "It worked."

"What?"

"The spell, I'm Mortal now." Magnus answered. Alec just sat there for a moment like he was trying to decide if Magnus was crazy or not.

"How do you know? Alec asked.

"I...I just know." Magnus said.

"By the Angel Magnus," Jace began. Magnus sat up and looked up at Jace with amusement.

"Thank you Jace."

"So...did it work? Are you mortal? It better have worked. I expect you to pay for my hospital bills." Jace tilted his head up and showed a huge bruise working its way up his face. Magnus looked at Alec and Alec's face turned slightly red.

"Jace do you mind if me and Alec...have a moment to talk?" Magnus asked.

Jace smiled and winked, "Yeah, _talk_." He looked over seeing the color red brighten in Alec's face before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Magnus the disaster that was is house and snapped his fingers and looked around, the place was like new again. Magnus rose to his feet and extended a hand but Alec's head was down.

"Alec?" Magnus crouched down again and put a finger under Alec's chin and lifting his head. Alec had tears going down his face.

"I want to be mad at you Magnus. I want to be so angry with you that I could leave and not turn back." Alec whispered the last sentence. Magnus just sat there for a moment. He was nervous about what was going to be said.

"But.." Magnus half asked.

"But you just risked you life for me. You just ended you immortality...for me." He shook his head like he didn't believe it.

"Yes Alexander, for you. I would have _never_ done this for anyone else. For as long as I have lived I have never loved another like I have loved you and there will never be another. Did you hear me Alec?"

Alec looked up, his eyes shining bluer than Magnus had ever seen them shine and then, Alec was on Magnus kissing him. Kissing him like if he were to stop Magnus would disappear.

"I love you Magnus Bane." He whispered against Magnus lips.

"And I love you Alexander." Magnus whispered back.

"Magnus?" Alec asked as he pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean...well...that-"

"That I will grow old with you? Yes. I'm going to have to start buying that wrinkle cream stuff." Magnus shivered at the thought and Alec punched him in the arm.

"One more thing." Alec said. Magnus raised his eyebrows. "What do we do now.?"

Magnus took a deep breath and then looked into Alec's eyes "I was hoping, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, that you'd marry me?"

Alec took a sharp intake of breath and exhaled. "Of course Magnus! Yes! Yes!"

And then, once again, they were kissing and they both thought to themselves that they had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....I suppose that's it...I wanted it too be several chapter, but obviously that didn't happen. oh well this is my first time publically sharing my writing maybe as I continue I can make a longer story :) Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!  
> Should there be a small epilogue thing?


	4. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for those of you who wondered what happens to Alec and Magnus in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here we go. Love the support!  
> I was listening to OneRepublic while writing THE FEELS!!!!

Magnus lay there beside Alec, the full moon outside lighting up the room. He had been reminiscing on the past years with Alec. Magus reached over and grabbed Alec's hand feeling the cold wedding band on his finger, and it took him back.

***

It was a beautiful wedding. Magnus was still technically a Warlock but also a mortal so he couldn't take the runes. They settled with the traditional wedding of the mundanes. Dressed in their best they stood at the alter and Magnus' heart swelled with pride. Today Alec would be _his._ They said their vows, kissed, and walked back down the aisle. The reception had been beyond amazing as Magnus planned that part himself, it took place at Magnus' which he was now regretting because this was his wedding night and he wanted to have some fun. As the last groups of people started to leave Alec stood and told Magnus he was going to walk his parents out. To this day Magnus still had no idea what his dad whispered in his ear but Alec's face lit up and he stood there staring with a smile on his face for a good five minutes after the last person left.

"What was that about." Magnus had asked.

"Just...something I've waited to hear for a long time." Alec stood there for a moment and then looked up realizing that everyone had left. "Everyone's gone?" he asked

Magnus looked around and nodded "'fraid so dear. Looks like its just me and-" Alec's mouth crashed into his and Magnus smiled. "Someone's eager." He gasped between kisses.

Alec pulled back and then put his forehead to Magnus', Alec's warm breath cascaded over Magnus' cheeks as Alec lightly laughed. Alec took a step back and then grabbed Magnus' wrists, leading him into the bedroom.

***

Alec coughed bringing Magnus out of his reverie he reached over and ran a hand down Alec's face. Age had made them both wrinkle but had also made their love grow. Magnus remembered the first time he'd noticed himself beginning to age.

***

Magnus was standing at the mirror getting ready to go with Alec on a hunt. He refused to let him go alone on these things. He looked at himself for a moment they were 23 now and it had just occurred to Magnus that he was getting bigger. Having previously been stuck at 19 he hadn't technically grown fully. Alec, like Magnus had grown too but oh how it fit Alec. There wasn't a day Magnus didn't enjoy just looking at Alec. He remembered when Alec caught him staring he'd just smile and shake his head like he was ridiculous for admiring his husband.

***

Magnus smiled to himself remembering how many times he'd catch Alec doing the same. That's not to say they didn't have their own difficulties. They fought, a lot but it always ended within a few hours when one of them tried "making it up" to the other. Even though they fought they were incredibly happy together. Alec gave up Shadowhunting when he was in his early thirties for fear he would end up dying in battle and leaving Magnus alone. That was also about the time Magnus started noticing his magic starting to dwindle.

***

The Behemoth demons surrounded all five of them. There were more than they could handle. Magnus felt the crackle of sparks on the tip of his fingers preparing to release a wave of blue fire if worst came to worst. He looked over and saw Clary fall, Magnus raised one hand and sent a wave of fire that made the behemoth demon shake and disappear. He did this each time one came too close to danger. Finally was the one Alec was fighting and like the others Alec was a fraction of a second late and Alec hit the ground. Magnus sent out his fire to distract the demon but the fire didn't extent the entire length he had intended. Magnus panicked and ran at the demon distracting the demon long enough for Alec to roll out of the way.

After the battle and after they had gotten home Alec had noticed Magnus' silence. He flopped down beside Magnus on the couch.

"What's up?" Alec asked. Magnus had been staring at his hands for almost 30 minutes and Alec was tired of seeing him wallowing.

"Nothing." Magnus muttered.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Alec replied as if Magnus had actually told him what was wrong.

"You could have died," Magnus clenched his hands into fists. "Alec if that demon had-"

"But it didn't" Alec grabbed Magnus' hands. "I'm done hunting Magnus."

"What? No!" Magnus started to object.

"This isn't about what happened today. I've been considering this for awhile now." Alec assured.

"Why? You love being a shadowhunter." Magnus had concern in his eyes

"I do yes. But, I love you much more and I don't want to cut our time shorter than what we deserve."

And that was it. Alec laid aside his weapons and stayed with Magnus.

***

Alec and Magnus were now 87 and still very much in love, though Alec couldn't express it with words. Alec had had a stroke a few months back and was unable to talk so Magus talked for him. Magnus talked to Alec and helped him with everything, kept him comfortable. Magnus knew Alec's health was declining fast and with every moment Magnus feared Alec's next breath would be his last. It would happen tonight though. That much he knew. Magnus' magic had almost completely gone or he would have stopped the stroke.

Beside him Alec took a ragged breath and he squeezed Magnus' hand. Tears streamed down Magnus' face

"I love you too." Magnus whispered. He knew what Alec was saying it was time. Oh God, he couldn't. He couldn't live without Alec. Suddenly Magnus had a thought.

"Alec? I have to ask something." Alec squeezed Magnus' hand again as if to say _I'm listening._

_"_ I won't live without you Alec. I can't. Understand?" Alec's grip loosened a bit. "I want to try something but Alec...ill need the last of your strength...I'm going to-" Alec squeezed his hand again. "You don't even know what it is." Alec squeezed his hand harder as if to say _I don't care._ "Oh Alec, you never cease to amaze me." Magnus got up a bit and leaned over A staring into his beautiful eyes, and bending down kissed his lips one last time.

Magnus laid back down and for the last time whispered "Aku Cinta Kamu." And with that Magnus forced whatever magic he had left in himself and let all the energy they both possessed to carry Alec and Magnus away. With the very last ounce of Magic that he had left he placed himself inside of Alec's soul intertwining them. Magnus Closed his eyes.

***

"Magnus?"

Magnus opened his eyes and saw a 19 year old boy sitting in the grass across from him. "Alec." It had worked.

"What did you do?" Alec asked.

"I'll never leave you Alec. Screw 'until death do you part'." Magnus smiled at Alec. Alec laughed then and it was a laugh Magnus had missed so much it ached.

Here, where ever here was, Alec and Magnus would stay together. Forever. And that's all they ever could have asked for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, NOW I'm done. I hope you don't all hate me but I wanted to end it with a forever. Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
